Power Rangers Animal Squad
by Yvang5
Summary: An Young Men meets Four Beastmens in BeastLand and they join Human World to Protect the Earth that attack the Alien who destroyed Earth and now they Called Power Rangers Animal Squad
1. Chapter 1

YongYea Vang as Kai Harper (Animal Red Ranger)

Annyshi Yang as Lilly (Animal Blue Ranger)

LaChea Vang as Echo (Animal Yellow Ranger)

Nova Xoing as Sky (Animal Green Ranger)

Mai Xoing Yang as Liza (Animal White Ranger)

Coles Jeans as Micheal X(Animal The World Ranger)


	2. Chapter 2

The Chosen One

 **"A long time ago in 1.7 there's a Animaland in this Dimension of Earth and they lived Animaland called Animalman's to become families and four guardian's to procet the Data Cube for the Data Symbols".**

A Weeks ago someone see Animal Serow and Someone said "come on guys let's watch what it is to eating habits" that was Kai Harper to become Animal Zoologist and a little kid poke back of Zoologist and Kai said "Oh is something wrong" he said to bowdownto  
little kid and he said "Hey Zoologist can you put the egg up inthenest please" the little kid said turned around and pointing the finger to the tree.

Kai nod and said "Yes I will put the egg back" Kai said grab the egg and he climbed the tree and he made it to the nest and put the egg there and said "Aright" Kai said and he climb down the tree and jumped down and the lucky charm fell down to the groundandroll  
by itself.

Kai saw his lucky charm roll down itself and said "Ah my lucky charm wait for me" Kai saidto get his lucky charm and he got his lucky charm and said "Whew that was close how come that my lucky charm roll by itself and..." Kai was about to finshin hissentence  
he looked up he saw weird Block floating in the river and he said "What is that" Kai said was gonna check and see what it is and forward.

The Block was floating at Kai and he saw weird cubes in the Block and he said "Is this" Kai said look at his lucky charm and he put the lucky charm in the Blockthen the Block was glowing and the Block was turning around the top of the Block thenthe  
Block was opened and Kai was floating in the Block and Kai went in there.

Kai scream at the dimension tothe portal then Kai made it in weird place and he said "Ow... that hurt...what... just... happened..." Kai was gonna his sentence a weird people was see Kai and Kai looked at them and Scream at them then They screamat  
him to make Kai get up and roar at him andeveryone then she cover his mouth and said "Be quite Echo youmake everyone ear hurt" Lilly said to released she's hand and said "Oh sorry and Lilly you make noisy because you have earhurts too  
you know that" Echo said toher and Lilly said"Shut up".She said behind his back "Wait is that human Sky is that human check it" Lizzy said push him and he said "Eh wait Lizzy don't push me" Sky said to her and Kai looked at them and said "A  
shark, lion, elephant, and tiger they talked" Kai said to confuses themand he look around all world and floating Blocks around and stand up to look for it.

Kai said "Wow what is this place" Kai said to look around.

 **An Alien Base in Space**

"Well that's Earth huh" Master said and the female alien come to Master "Master we should do have 99 wins to in Earth" Missy said to Master and Doctor said "Yes of course Missy we should have 99 wins in Earth to kill thousands of humans in this Earth"Doctor  
said to Missy and Ood was playing Chess with **New Team Leader Blaster** and said "We destroy planets after years to do that and we have all aliens to be **Ultimate Blood Game** in this earth" Ood said to Everyone and **Blaster** said"Master  
I will go to Earth and I will destroy humans and become strongest Alien in this Earth" **Blaster** said to Master and Master said "Of course **Blaster** I will sent you at earth to destroy humans and take this Coinsit  
will command youto destroy humans" Master said to **Blaster** Tothrow coins at **Blaster** and said "Thank you sir" **Blaster** said to Master and turn around and forwardto teleport in Earth.

 **In Animaland Kai and others take him to shopping with animals**

Kai turn around all Animalmen's and All kids and said "Wow did all animalshave all this food and stuff" Kai said to others and Lizzy said "Yes and this our Animaland we lived here about years ago to have family's and kids" Lizzy to Kaiand Echo said  
"Yup she's right and we need to protect the **Data Cube** for having become guardian's" Echo said to Kai and said " **Data Cube** what's that" Kai said to other's having confessing and Lilly said "Oh is for dimensionportal  
to gosomewhere in planets and we have **Data Symbol** to keep it for" Lilly said to Kai show her **Data Symbol** to look that and Sky was looking his book for **Data Symbol** and he know what's he thinking  
for.

Kai and others go back were begging and Lilly said "So how did you enter our Animaland" she said and Kai said "What do you mean" he said to Lilly and Echo said "That's because you have **Data Symbol** to put **Data Cube** in the  
/square right" he said to him and Kai thinking about something and Lizzy said to Kai "Hey something wrong" she said to Kai was wrong and Kai said "Oh nothing I just..." Kai said about finshin sentence an Elephant roars at others and Kai and othersturn  
around and he Sky ThenEcho said "Oh hey Sky" he said to Sky and he said "Hey Human did you stole **Data Symbol** right" Sky said to Kai and said "Wait I stole it no I'm not stole it" Kai said not stoleing it and Echo said "Wait  
/it Miuntie are you lying to stoleit" he said that very strange and Kai said "Of course not" he said to Echo and he said "I knew it you stole it where did you stole it" Echo yelled at Kai holding coat and Kai said "Wait no I'm not stole it that's  
gotto be mistaking"Kaisaid to Others.

 **Blaster here in Earth and he got coins and he summon the CyberAliens**

"Come out CyberAliens" **Blaster** said throw Coins at sky and **CyberAliens** were summon and **Blaster** said "Let's get this started" **Blaster** said start shooting at forest then people'sscreamsto  
afraid of and running back.

 **Back to Animaland Echo yelled Kai many times of it**

Echo said "Come on tell me where did you stole it" he saidyelled at him to stole it and he said "I didn't stole it someone give it to me" Kai said to others and he said "Oh so when did you STOLE IT!" Echo said roar to Kai and Lizzy said "Guys look"  
she said pointing at **Data Cube** and Kai and others looked at **Data Cube** and **Data Cube** was glowing and shake andSky said "what's going on" he said and Lilly said "I don't know lets check it" she said to go **Data Cube** and  
Sky and Lizzy go with Lilly and Echo said "hey you follow me" he said to Kai grab his jacket and dragged to **Data Cub.**

They made it to **Data Cube** and Lizzy said "I never seen that **Data Cube** was shaking before" she said to others and Kai "Wait what we'll happened to **Data Cube** is it okay to be safe" he said to others and Echo said to Kai "Be quite  
theif" he said to yelled at Kai and he said "I'm not a theif andI'm want to get home" Kai said grabbed **Data Symbol** in Sky hands and running to **Data Cube** then he put **Data Symbol** in **Data Cube** and the **Data Cube** was  
opened half of Cube and the others said "Hey get back here" they said to run Kai and he got floating in dimension and they got floating and they went their.


End file.
